Far From Home
by MissLucyToxic
Summary: Sakura went missing on a mission. The Akatsuki come to her rescue. Feelings arise between our pink headed kuniochi and our sharringan weilder. See it all happen.  Ok this summary probably sucks. My one weakness *cries*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**My new story, yes it has been posted before, but i took it down because i wasn't getting anywhere with the chapter. But now i'm back and ready to go! WOOT WOOT!**_

_**I do not own Naruto (It belongs to the guy whose name escapes me) =D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Please READ...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present~<strong>_

Sakura was sitting in a dark room. Her hands were tied with chakra ropes, which cut off all her chakra. She had cuts and bruises and probably some broken bones,

Without her chakra she was suffering. But she wasn't alone. Also tied, were civilian women and other kunoichi from different village's.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" a small girl voice said. Sakura shifted her eye's towards the little girl. A sad smile played on her lips and she nodded. It was a slave camp, a

group of rouge ninja's banded together, and kidnapped woman from different village's and destroyed them along the way. They called them selves "Blood Brothers"

because all of them were just alike. Sakura was in a village, when she was captured. She tried to fight them all off, but there was too many.

'How did we get like this?' Sakura asked Inner. Inner coughed. *I don't remember* Inner said. Sakura closed her eye's thinking of how she got into this predicament.

_**3 months Before~**_

_It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the wind swept over the village and the birds filled the beautiful blue sky. Sakura was standing in the Hokage's Office, _

_Tsunade, Known as the Slug Queen, Legendary Sanin, and Godaime Hokage. Sakura trained with Tsunade the same year Naruto left to train with Jiraya, but being Sakura with _

_her perfect chakra control, in only a years time she surpassed her Shishou in Medical Abilities. Sakura inherited her Shishou's strength and temper as well. _

"_Sakura I have a mission for you" Tsunade said. Sakura stayed quiet listening. "This mission is a B-rank mission, but can turn into a, A-rank possibly S-rank, it will be a solo _

_mission, so before I tell you the contents you need to decide, will you do it, or not?" Tsunade asked. _

"_Hai, I'll do it" Sakura said. Over the years, Sakura had gotten stronger, and gained a new self confidence, once she got over Sasuke she was able to focus on more important _

_things like training, when she turned 15 she went into Anbu, now at the age of 16 she was still in Anbu but was the Hokage's personal Anbu member, meaning she mostly _

_went on solo missions that Tsunade sent her on. Tsunade nodded. _

"_Alright, there is a civilian village, they are in need of medical help I want you to go there and help them but be careful. Rouge ninja's have been spotted there, also the Akatsuki _

_have been spotted in that area as well, You are not to engage in any battle unless necessary" Tsunade said. _

"_Hai" Tsunade nodded. _

"_You leave at dawn" Sakura nodded and disappeared into a swirl of cherry blossoms. Sakura already packed, showered, eaten and done whatever she needed down. She flopped _

_down on her bed. Sakura turned to her side, and saw the picture of team 7, in their genin days. _

'_Sasuke…' she thought. *I thought we were over him* Inner said. 'We are, I just feel sorry for him' *Right, that's why we're thinking of him* 'No, his heart is consumed by _

_darkness, Itachi Uchiha's innocence has already been proven, but it isn't enough for him, Sasuke will never be happy' Sakura thought. *….But Sasuke doesn't know Tachi is _

_innocent* _

'_Tachi?' *Yeah it's short for Itachi, I think it's cute* Inner said giggling. Sakura rolled her eye's. _

'_I hope Naruto returns soon, I don't know how long this mission will take, and last I've heard, he should be returning within a few weeks' Sakura said. Inner yawned. _

_*Yeah why you think of that I'm going to go to sleep, seeing as how we leave first thing in the morning* Sakura mentally nodded and closed her eye's. Within minutes she was _

_in dream world._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And REVIEW!<strong>_

_**YAY? What did ya'll think? Is it bad? Needs work? Should just stop and never write again? Good? Yes? No? Maybe so?**_

_**Any Ideals? I'm all ears =D. If you decide to review please be honest i don't care how horrible you think it is. Tell me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another chapter up!**_

_**I would like to recognize TeenageCrisis. She gave me some good advice. So I thank her from the bottom of my heart. **_

_**And Thanks to all who favorited. I WILL TRY NOT TO DISAPPOINT!**_

_**I do not own Naruto (The guy whose name escapes me does)**_

_**Please Read, Enjoy and...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>That morning Sakura left and headed to the small village. According to Tsunade it was in the Moon country. <em>

'_I should be there by tomorrow' Sakura thought. With that she kept a steady pace. _

_**Nightfall~**_

_Sakura set up some traps around her. She found a hollow tree, and decided to stay there. Sakura went out and found some sticks and some wood, to create her fire. _

'_Ramen, I swear this is the only thing that keeps me thinking about Naruto' Sakura thought to herself. The night was calm, the animals were sleeping, the only ones that were _

_out were some owls, and other animals of the night, but Sakura wasn't afraid. *Yeah, we have got to eat something else* Inner commented. Sakura chuckled softly. She _

_finished her ramen, and laid on the ground to where she could see the sky. A soft sigh left her lips. "It really is a beautiful night" she said softly. Sakura closed her eye's and _

_dozed off. _

_**Morning~**_

_Sakura jumped to different branches. Her stomach grumbled. _

'_Ugh almost there' she thought. *I'm STARVING!* Inner whined. Sakura mentally rolled her eye's. A few hours later, she landed in front of the village. _

'_This must be it' Sakura thought. She walked through. *We need to find some one named Akane* Inner said. Sakura stopped and looked around. _

"_Excuse me" she said walking to a elderly woman. The woman turned around. "I'm looking for Akane" Sakura said. _

"_Well you found her, you must be Tsunade-hime's apprentice" Akane said. Sakura nodded. "Good, I trust you have completed your training in Medical Ninjutsu?" Sakura _

_nodded. "Alright basically I'll fill you in on the way to your new residence" Akane said. "Hai" Sakura started to follow Akane. "There's a virus spreading around, It's killing the _

_children within days and the adults within weeks" Akane started. "Plus, the rouge ninja's come through and steal most of our supplies, there's also a group that comes by _

_every year, they call themselves "Blood Brothers" they take girls away, between the age's of 10 to 25 and sell them, some they keep for their entertainment" Akane said. _

_*This must be why Tsunade Shishou classified this as a B-rank mission. We should keep our guards up* Inner said. Sakura mentally nodded. _

"_We here aren't experts in the Medical Field, so I had requested Tsunade-hime to send her best, we have a herb field and plenty of books that you can use" Sakura looked _

_around. "And here you are, your new residence" Akane said pointing to a small cottage. "Thank you, I would like to get started immediately" Sakura said. Akane nodded. _

_"There's a child, who has this virus, so far she has been able to stay alive for 3 days" Sakura nodded and was lead to another small cottage. Akane knocked on the small _

_wooden door. A woman with pale black hair, and sad black eye's answered the door. _

"_Cho, this is Sakura, she is a Medic here to take a look at Izumi" Akane said. The woman who was Cho nodded and let them in. Sakura walked to a small bed. Laying in it was a _

_small little girl. She had light brown hair, really pale, and was sweating. Sakura kneeled down beside her and checked her pulse. _

'_The heartbeat is very slow' she thought. Closing her eye's Sakura put chakra in her hands and put them on the girl's chest. 'As I thought something is blocking the pulmonary _

_artery' she thought. *Yeah, it looks like there's something dark blocking it. Poison maybe?* inner asked. 'I don't know….' *We need to find the antidote first and we need to _

_check others to see if they have the same thing* Inner said. Sakura nodded. The chakra disappeared and she opened her eye's. _

"_I was able to heal some things, so she should be good for a bit longer, but I need to look at other victims, to see if there is a match" Sakura said. _

"_Please…W-what's wrong with my baby?" Cho asked. Sakura stared at her. _

'_It would be better not to tell her' *But she has a right to know* Inner said. Sakura sighed. _

"_Her pulmonary artery is blocked by something. It could be poison, so I need to check to see if other victims have it. Not enough blood is getting to her heart, which is causing _

_her other organs to fail" Sakura said. Cho wiped away tears from her cheeks. "Thank you" she said. Sakura nodded and followed Akane out. The rest of the day, Sakura saw _

_many other victims and they were all the same. "Time to get to work" *CHA!*_

_**2 weeks later~**_

_Sakura was sitting in a field collecting medicinal herbs. She had already found a cure, and extracted the poison from all the victims. She ordered bed rest for all of them. During _

_her time there, Sakura befriended some of the orphaned kids. Their mothers were taken away by the rouge ninja's Blood Brothers years ago and were left on their own. So, _

_Sakura figured she should teach them a thing or 2 about the herbs. 2 little girls giggled. Sakura raised her brow. _

"_Rin…Kin…what are you 2 doing?" Sakura questioned. The girls giggled some more. "Nothing" they said in unison. Sakura sighed. 'These twins' she thought to herself. Sakura _

_stood up and walked towards them. The girls hid something behind their backs. "Alright, what do you have?" _

"_Nothing" Rin said. _

"_Yes, it's a surprise" Kin said smiling. _

"_Close your eye's Nee-chan" Rin said. Sakura stared at them for a minute then closed her eye's. _

"_Kneel down" Kin said. Sakura kneeled down. She felt the girls touch her but didn't know why they did it. _

"_Okay open it" they said in unison. Sakura did. _

"_What did you do?" They laughed. _

"_On your head Nee-chan" Kin said. Sakura felt her head. She could feel flowers. She smiled down and hugged them. _

"_It's wonderful" she whispered. A minute had passed by and Sakura let the girls go. *You feel that* Inner said. 'Yeah' _

"_Kin Rin, run to the village, tell everybody to hide" Sakura said. _

"_Nee-chan?" _

"_GO!" Sakura yelled. Both girls looked at each other and then ran. Once they were gone Sakura pulled her kunai out and threw it into a bush. She saw a black blur come out. _

_And before she knew it, Sakura was surrounded by at least 10 rouge ninja's. Examining them she saw a few things in common. All their headbands were red, with their village _

_scratched out. And around their arms was a red bandage. _

'_Blood Brothers' she thought. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_

_**So how was it? It's in italics because its the past (just in case you were confused)**_

_**But was it good? bad? Should continue? Should just stop writing? Should give everyone my cookies?  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter...**

**I don't own Naruto  
><strong>

**Sorry I seemed to have confused some people. The beginning of this story started out int he present time. After that everything went back to the past to show how Sakura was kidnapped n all.****Anyways THANKS TO ALL YOU AWESOME PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVORITED! ARIGATO!**__

**Please Read, Enjoy and...**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Rin and Kin~<strong>_

_The 2 little girls ran through the village. _

"_AKANE-SAMA!" they yelled. The elderly woman stepped out of her cottage. _

"_What?" she asked. _

"_We were in the field" _

"_And Nee-chan told us to run back here" _

"_She said to tell everyone to hide" they both said in unison. Akane widened her eye's. She looked at the direction the girls came in. _

"_Alright, lets go" she said. Akane and the girls rounded up the villagers and they hid. 'Sakura…Please be okay' Akane thought._

_**With Sakura~**_

_Sakura jumped in the air and came down punching the ground. The ground beneath the rouge ninja's was destroyed. A few rouge ninja's went down, but the others jumped _

_away. About 3 ninja's ran towards her. Sakura dodged and dodged and managed to throw in a few punches and kicks but nothing. After a while, Sakura's chakra was running _

_low, and there were still like 5 rouge ninja's left. _

'_This is bad' Sakura thought jumping in the air. *We can do it* Inner said. And that's when Sakura made a mistake. When she landed on the ground, she was focusing on the 2 _

_ninja, swinging their kanta's at her. While another rouge, was sneaking behind her, and threw a chakra rope around her. She was stabbed in her abdomen. _

'_Damn' she thought. Sakura fell to her knee's. More rouge's came out. One of them appeared to be the leader. He had blazing red hair, brown eye's. He had a scar on his cheek _

_and was wearing all black, with the red headband and the red bandage around his arm. He pulled out his kanta and used the tip to lift Sakura's head up. _

"_You were quiet the fight blossom" he said. "But it looks like we were better" he added. Sakura spit at him. It didn't hit him or anything, just a sign that she doesn't respect _

_him or deem him worthy of anything. He smirked and brought the tip to her cheek. He sliced it. Sakura didn't even flinch. _

"_A Konoha Kunoichi" he said kneeling down to her level. "We never had one before" Sakura's emerald green eye's stared into his cold, lifeless brown one's. Next thing she knew, _

_Sakura was knocked out. _

_**Present~**_

Sakura opened her eye's.

'So many weeks….of being tortured' she thought to herself. Sakura has been gone for almost 3 months. The group was always on the move, and even though her

chakra was cut off, she could still sense chakra signatures and she never did once sense a Konoha Shinobi, nor a Sand Shinobi. The door opened.

"SHOW RESPECT!" a henchmen yelled. All the girls lowered their heads. Except for Sakura. She was too stubborn and headstrong to ever show him weakness.

"Ah, my blossom" he said kneeling down in front of her. Sakura hated this guy, not only did he physically tortured her, he also did it mentally.

*We aren't gonna let him win* Inner remarked. He lifted her chin up.

"It's a whole new day today, are you going to tell me what I want to know?" he asked. Sakura spit in his face.

"Go to hell Hiroshi" her voice was hoarse. The leader, now revealed as Hiroshi smirked and wiped his face. Then quickly he slapped Sakura. The women gasped and

flinched. "How many time's do I have to tell you blossom, that isn't very nice" he said. He straightened his body up and untied the ropes that held Sakura to the wall.

Her hands were tied up above her head so she couldn't do anything. Sakura was forcefully dragged out. Ever since, Hiroshi found out about Sakura, being in the Bingo

Books, the Jinchuriki's friend, knows the famous copy cat ninja, worked under the Slug queen, and was apparently close to the Uchiha's, which wasn't true at all. Sakura

was thrown into a very familiar room. Where he hands were tied up above her head. She was tortured every other day for information on Konoha. But Sakura wouldn't

budge.

"Blossom, tell me, where was the Jinchuriki's last location" he said circling around her. "I told you….I don't know" she said. Hiroshi pulled out a whip and stuck her back.

Sakura made a fist with her hands and held her groan in. She wouldn't give these people the satisfaction to hear her pain. Everything was routine, The Jinchuriki's

location, whip, Konoha's Anbu formation, whip, the copy cat's weakness, whip, the Uchiha's weakness, whip. After 15 minutes of Hiroshi's pleasure in causing her pain

he sat in a chair in front of her.

"My little blossom, how long has it been? 3 months almost" he said. Sakura didn't say anything. "My those loyal friends of yours…..they sure find you fast don't they?"

he said. Sakura closed her eye's. "You know….your not as valuable to Konoha as you think, I mean their top priority is to get Uchiha Sasuke or Uchiha Itachi back in the

village. Do you honestly think they are going to give up on the Uchiha's, who posses the Sharringan, just to find some pink haired girl, who comes from a civilian family?"

he asked. Sakura had always fought him on his words. She always defended Konoha, the Shinobi, the Hokage. Everyone, but she herself was starting to give up.

Hiroshi smirked. "Not fighting back huh? This is a first you must have realized it already" he said standing up. "Give up on being a Konoha Ninja, in the end we are all

merely pawns in a game of chess, just waiting to be knocked out, if you aren't important, your not worth saving" the door slammed shut. Sakura was taken back to the

room with the other girls. No one said a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<br>**

**Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Anyone confused? Hehehehehe  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I tried my best hehehe...**

**Anyways Thank you all who favorited and reviewed. It means...alot -cries- such kind people**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Please Enjoy! Read and...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day~<strong>_

The group was on the move again. The kids and early teenagers were in carriages, tied up, while the older women were tied up, in a line. Their wrists were tied, then

there was rope tied to their waist, that connected to the person behind them. Sakura was tied up, and was in a separate carriage, the one where the leader always rode in. He sighed.

"You not even resisting me" he said with a kunai in his hand. Sakura was sitting in front of him, with her head hung low. He grabbed her hair, and jerked her head back.

"Why?" he asked. Sakura could tell he was getting agitated. She had already figured his character out. He liked the one's that fought back, it pleased him, but when

they didn't he got aggravated. Why? What's the point of making people do things, that they just accept. "It's like you said…I should just give up" she said hoarsely. He

stared at her. Her eye's, the once sparkling emerald green, that once showed pride, honor, trust, love, now showed her pain, and loneliness. Grinding his teeth down,

Hiroshi cut her hair and pushed her harshly to where she landed on the floor. He then threw her cut hair at her.

"NO!" he yelled. He started kicking her side.

_**Outside of Hiroshi's Carriage~**_

The henchmen were walking, keeping everyone in line when out of nowhere a barrage of kunai came from both side's killing most of them.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" some yelled. The girls all huddled together, their bodies shaking in fear. Hiroshi stepped out, with his kanta welded. Everything was quiet. Too

quiet when black blurs came out from all side's. One of them stopped in front of him. He examined their clothing. Black cloaks with red clouds.

"Akatsuki" he said. Another Akatsuki member jumped beside the one in front of Hiroshi. "This looks like the leader Itachi" he said. Hiroshi looked around. All his

henchmen were dead and the girls were gone.

"My slaves…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH THEM!" he yelled.

"We don't kill un necessarily" the Akatsuki member said. Hiroshi glared at him.

"You 2.…Kisame Hoshigaki of the Mist and Itachi Uchiha of the leaf" he said. Hiroshi then smirked. "Well this works out quiet nicely, I'll just kill you both and get my

reward" he said. Kisame raised his brow.

'This idiot obviously doesn't know who we are' he thought. Itachi of course stayed silent and showed no emotion. A small rattle came from behind Hiroshi.

'Someone's in there' Itachi thought. Itachi disappeared and Kisame attacked. Only minutes passed by and Hiroshi was dead. Itachi stepped out of the carriage holding

Sakura in his hands.

"Whoa, Pinky there, looks like shit" Kisame said. Itachi sat her down. He cut the chakra ropes off of her. He noticed the red marks around her wrists. Being a genius and

all, he figured that she must have been tied for a very long time.

"Hey she looks familiar" Kisame said. He pulled out a little black book and flipped through the pages. "Here it is, Sakura Haruno, Anbu, Medic of Konoha" Kisame said

reading it. He started to read silently. Itachi stared at the pink haired kunoichi.

'Sakura Haruno…..We meet again' he thought.

_**Flash Back~**_

_A young juvenile Itachi was sitting under a tree. His eye's were closed. Being 12 and training to be in Anbu was tough, he needed a break. Everything was quiet and calm. _

_"What are you doing Mr.?" a small feminine voice said. Itachi's eye's opened revealing red sharringan eye's. What he saw was a small little girl with short pink hair, emerald _

_green eye's and a few cuts on her face. _

'_Why didn't I sense her?' he thought. 'Must be because I'm too tired' he added to his thought. _

"_What are you doing here?" Itachi asked. The little girl looked around. _

"_Nothing, I was just passing bye and saw you here, I thought you were dead but I saw you breathing" the girl said. Itachi stared at her. After seeing that she posed no threat _

_he deactivated his sharringan. "You shouldn't sleep here, it's dangerous" she said. Itachi raised her brow. _

"_Do you know who I am?" he asked. The girl stared at him. There was a moment of silence. _

"_Yes, Your Uchiha, Itachi" she said with a smile on her face. "Sasuke's brother" _

"_Hn" _

"_I'm right aren't I?"_

"_Hn" _

"_I'm Sakura" she said. Itachi shifted his head, so he could look at the sky. 'I guess he doesn't like the company' she thought. "I'm going now" Sakura stood up and started to _

_walk away. _

_**The Next Day~**_

_Itachi was standing at the academy waiting for his little brother Sasuke. All around him were women with hearts in their eye's. The students all came running out looking for _

_their parents. _

"_Sakura-chan please come here for a moment" Iruka said. Itachi stared at them. When Sakura turned around she had more cuts and bruises on her arms then yesterday. _

_"Aniki?" Sasuke said walking towards him. _

"_Sasuke, lets go" Itachi said not looking at him. _

"_Sorry could you go without me today, I'm going to eat ramen with some friends" Sasuke said. Itachi took his attention from Iruka and Sakura talking to Sasuke. He nodded. _

_"Tell Mother I'll be home later" he yelled running off. Itachi nodded and waved him goodbye. He then disappeared. Iruka walked back into the classroom and Sakura left. She was _

_walking through the village, her eye's full of sadness. Her head was hung low. Itachi then appeared in front of her. Of course being little Sakura she didn't see or notice him. _

_Sakura bumped into him and fell to the ground. _

"_Ow" she said. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was go-" _

"_Sakura-san why did Iruka keep you?" Itachi asked. Sakura raised her head up and stared at him. He lowered his hand waiting for her to grab it. After it was clear she wasn't he _

_kneeled down in front of her. "Where did you get those cuts?" he asked. That's when Sakura snapped out of it. _

"_I fell, What are you doing here?" she asked. Itachi smirked a little. _

"_I don't believe you" he said. Sakura's eye twitched. She jumped up and grabbed Itachi's hand dragging him along. Surprising for him, he let her. Sakura took him to the training _

_grounds. She put her bag by a tree. _

"_Follow me" she said. Itachi nodded and did as he was told. Sakura went through bushes, over fallen tree's to a place that was deserted. Sakura stopped in front of a giant _

_bush. _

"_This is my secret place, so you can't show anyone, got it?" she said turning towards him. Itachi nodded. "Pinky promise?" Sakura held out her pinky. Itachi held his out and _

_they pinky promised. Sakura went through the bushes with Itachi following. When Itachi came out he froze. He looked all around, there was a small pond, that was sparkling _

_blue, sun rays shining through the tree's, the grass all had flowers on it. It was truly beautiful and even better since it was secluded. _

"_I get these scratches coming through, those are thorn bushes" Sakura said sitting down. She grabbed a branch and started pulling some berries off. "Here" she said holding _

_out her hand. Itachi walked to her and sat down. She smiled and they started talking. Ever since that day, Itachi and Sakura always hung out together, for the whole year. _

_**A Year Later (Before the Massacre)~**_

_It was a big even in the Uchiha compound. Itachi had just turned 13 and also made it in Anbu. His mother, decided to throw a party for him, just to celebrate his birthday, but _

_his father took the chance to boast about Itachi. His mother invited everyone that was there. Itachi didn't know hardly any of them._

'_It's a cool night' he thought while leaning on his balcony. _

"_Itachi-san" a voice said. He turned around recognizing the voice. He saw Sakura standing there, wearing a pretty white dress, with her pink hair tied in a pretty bun. Her eye's _

_stood out the most, reflecting her beauty. Sakura walked to him and stood beside. She leaned on the rail. Itachi did the same. _

"_It's a nice night" she said. Itachi nodded. They both heard some music playing and turned to see it. Apparently it was a slow dance. _

"_Itachi!" his mother yelled. Itachi sighed. Sakura only giggled. _

"_She's going to make you dance with someone" Sakura said winking at Itachi. _

"_Hn" Itachi walked away from Sakura and into the crowd. Sakura watched his retreating form. A few minutes had passed by and Sakura went in. She was circling the crowd, _

_just watching all the couples dancing. Of course they were like 2 or 3 years older than her but to her, they all looked happy. Sakura then spotted Sasuke. He was dancing, with _

_his mother. Sakura covered her mouth, blocking her laughing. His face looked pained. Then she spotted Itachi. He was dancing with some girl with long black hair and black _

_eye's. *Must be in the Uchiha Clan* Inner said. Sakura mentally nodded. Sakura smiled to herself and left. She headed to the only place she felt at peace. Itachi was looking all _

_around. _

'_Where did she go?' he thought. Of course he was looking at Sakura. He saw her covering up her laughing at Sasuke, but he had turned to twirl his partner. When he looked _

_back, she wasn't there. That's when Itachi felt something in his heart. The song ended and he left his partner respectfully. He then disappeared. _

_Sakura was sitting on the small ledge. She had took her heels off, and put her feet in the water. She stared up at the sky, the moon light was reflecting on the water, causing it _

_to sparkle. This place was magical. She heard a twig snap and turned around. Itachi was staring at her with his red sharringan eye's. _

"_Itachi? What are you doing here? Your missing your birthday" Sakura said standing up. Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled her close. _

"_Itachi?" _

"_I didn't get to dance with you" he said softly. Sakura nodded and they started dancing slowly. They danced like that for about 10 minutes. They both stared into each other's _

_eyes. _

"_Oh Itachi your present" Sakura said smiling. She walked over to the ledge and picked up her small purse. She pulled out a small box and gave it to him. "Don't open it here, _

_wait till your alone" Sakura said. Itachi nodded. It was quiet for a moment. _

"_Well, I guess I should be heading back home" she said. Sakura walked to Itachi and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him. "Happy Birthday Itachi" she whispered and _

_left. Itachi opened the box revealing a necklace with three circles on it. He smirked and put it around his neck. A week had gone by and Itachi killed his family. That night when _

_everyone was sleeping, he made a stop to a small house. He climbed through the window and walked to the bed. Sakura was sound asleep. He bent down and kissed her gently _

_on the lips. Sakura opened her eye's and no one was there. _

'_Was I dreaming?' she thought. She shook her head and laid back down. She sighed then closed her eyes going back to sleep.  
><em>

_**~End Flashback**_

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

**What did you think? Good? Bad?  
><strong>

**Sorry it took longer to update, usually i was doing it everyday since i already had 5 chapters of this done. I'm stuck on the sixth chapter hehehe but i will prevail! (I don't know what that means haha i thought it would be cool to say) **

**=)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well Chapter 5 is up.**

**I apologize for taking so long, i kinda got stuck on chapter 6 now i'm working on chapter 7**

**So without further adu (or however you spell it)**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present~<strong>_

"What are we going to do with her?" Kisame asked bringing Itachi out of his thoughts. "Hn" Itachi lifted her up in his arms. Usually, Kisame would respect Itachi's business by not asking questions or just staying silent, but even he had to know.

"I see…..You actually like her" Kisame said jokingly. Itachi stopped walking and stared at Kisame.

"Hn"

Kisame sweat dropped.

'I'll never understand you' Kisame thought defeated.

'My body…hurts' Sakura thought. She could feel herself being carried. *That's right….Hiro-Bastard yelled out Akatsuki* Inner said. Sakura mentally sighed. Slowly opening her eye's she looked around. Everything was blurry.

"Sleep…Kunoichi" A voice said. Sakura looked towards the voice. All she saw was Red sharringan eye's staring at her. Usually, the sharringan wouldn't affect her mind, because of inner but Sakura and Inner were already tired of fighting. Sakura was knocked out.

_**Hours Later~**_

Itachi and Kisame arrived at a small abandoned cottage.

"Looks like Sassori and Deidara arrived" Kisame said standing in front of the place.

"Hn"

The door opened revealing Deidara. Sassori walked out after him and froze. His eye's were wide and his heart was beating really fast.

"T-That's….H-Haruno S-S-Sakura" he said pointing to her in Itachi's arms.

"Oh really the Kunoichi that killed you" Deidara said laughing. Sassori glared at him then turned back to Itachi.

"Why do you have her?" he asked.

"Calm down Sassori" Kisame said. "We rescued her"

Sassori didn't look at anything else. Itachi noticed him staring at Sakura. He tightened his grip on her.

"Does Leader-sama know?" Deidara said.

"Hn" Itachi said walking up the few steps. Sassori moved out of the way. He didn't want Sakura near him. Itachi went to his room. He gently laid her down on the bed. What he didn't know, was that Sakura was awake.

"When did you wake up?" he asked.

"When…..I felt…Akatsuki" she mumbled. Itachi straightened his back up. He started down at her form.

"Can you heal yourself?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No chakra" she mumbled. Sakura moved her head to where she was facing the ceiling. "Why did you bring me here? I should have been left for dead" she said. A small tear had made it's way down her face. Instinctively Itachi moved his hand and wiped it. Sakura shifted her eye's towards him. "I remember" she mumbled. Itachi moved his hand away from her. "The night….you left….." the room was quiet for a moment.

"Where are you injuries?" he asked.

'He doesn't want to talk about it' she thought to herself.

"Back….stomach…ribs…"

Itachi nodded and helped Sakura sit up. He reached for her shirt but Sakura stopped him. "Don't" she whispered.

"I have to…You'll get a infection" Sakura shook her head.

"I don't want you to see" Itachi sighed letting go of her shirt. He nodded and went to the bathroom. He brought back some towels and a bucket of water. Setting it on the floor Itachi walked to the door.

"Stay in here" he said and he closed it. Sakura could hear him locking the door. She slowly took her shirt off. Looking at it, she never realized how, dirty, bloody and worn out it really was. She tossed it to the side and dipped a towel in the water. She rung it out on her back, feeling it burn.

"Ah" she groaned. Sakura closed her eye's tightly and but down on her lip causing it to bleed. This was going to take a while.

_**With Itachi~**_

Itachi walked out of the cottage. Kisame was sharpening his samehada, Deidara was making clay and Sassori was leaning against a tree.

"She is not to be touched or harmed" Itachi said. "Kisame, watch her" he ordered and disappeared. Itachi had made it to a small village. He was walking around looking for supplies.

_**Back with the Akatsuki~**_

Everything was quiet, awkward and for one really terrifying. Deidara and Kisame were sitting on the couch facing Sakura who was sitting on the love seat. Sassori was far away behind the couch.

"Um….Why are you in a sheet?" Kisame asked. Sakura blinked and looked down at her appearance. She had tore a sheet up and fixed it to where it would fit her like a dress.

"My clothes….are torn up" she mumbled. Deidara was eyeing the pink beauty in front of him. He stared at her wrists where it appeared to be rope burns.

"You can walk right?" Sassori asked. Sakura nodded. "Then leave" he said frantically. Sakura stared at him. Her eye's full of sadness, loneliness, and fear.

"I'm not going to kill you but….I will leave" she said. Sakura stood up and started walking to the door.

"You can't leave" Kisame said standing up as well. Sakura turned the knob.

"Itachi said not to let you leave" Sakura turned her head towards him. She put her fingers to her mouth and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Kisame and Deidara began to panic. Sassori was relieved.

_**With Sakura~**_

Sakura reappeared some where by a lake. She fell to her knee's out of breath.

'I shouldn't have done that' she thought.

"Well, What do we have here" a snake like voice said. Sakura looked up. Her eye's widened in more fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is? Does it suck? Maybe the next chapter something unexpected will happen? Maybe i'm talking to much? Maybe? Maybe?<strong>

**I'm just sooooo out there hehehehe**

**Please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize if this chapter is not very good. I was stuck on this one. Hopefully you'll like it...especially the ending :)**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Akatsuki~<strong>_

Kisame, Deidara and Sasori split up and ran through the forest looking for Sakura. "We're dead if we don't find her un" Deidara said panicking. "Find who?" Itachi said coming up behind the three with a bag in his hand. Deidara and Kisame gulped. "S-Sakura-chan escaped" Deidara said. They both winced when they felt a breeze run by them. When they looked Itachi was gone and the bag was on the ground.

_**With Sakura~**_

Sakura backed away from Orochimaru. Orochimaru took a few steps towards her. "Well if it isn't Sakura Haruno. The long lost kunoichi of Konoha" Orochimaru said with his eyes gleaming in excitement. Sakura didn't say anything only backing up slowly. 'I knew I should not have run away' she thought feeling her heart beating fast. Orochimaru grinned as snakes started moving around her. "How about we make a deal Sakura-chan" he said evilly. "You heal my arms and I'll give you anything you want" he said licking his lips with his snake like tongue. Sakura felt disgusted. "Like I can take you home. Back to Konoha where you can be with your friends again" he said getting closer to her. Sakura's foot touched a tree. She knew what it was. A dead end. Orochimaru was standing in front of her ready to take her away where she will never see the light again. His grin was so big the edge of his lips could touch his ears. Sakura closed her eyes. She felt a gust of wind and heard the sound of something being hit. She opened one eye. "Itachi?" she questioned.

_**With Itachi~**_

Itachi was running through the tree's. 'Her chakra is too low to be detected' he thought angrily. Suddenly he felt it. A familiar yet powerful chakra signature. 'Orochimaru' he thought. Itachi headed in that direction. As he got closer he felt Sakura's faint signature. Itachi masked his chakra and stopped in the braches when he spotted Sakura and Orochimaru. He had Sakura backed to a tree with snakes all around. Orochimaru started to speak that's when Itachi intervened.

_**Normal POV~**_

Sakura stared at Itachi's back. "Itachi?" she questioned. Itachi stared at Orochimaru with his sharringan activated. "I see. Akatsuki has already taken an interest in her" Orochimaru said. Itachi said nothing. Orochimaru's eyes trailed to his side where he saw Kisame, Deidara and Sasori. "I have no need to fight Akatsuki. But I will come for you Sakura Haruno" Orochimaru said then he disappeared. Sakura released her breath that she had been holding. Itachi turned and faced her. His sharringan activated. He grabbed her arm and took off. Deidara sighed as they left. "So are we suppose to take his bag back to cottage?" he asked. Sasori and Kisame walked away.

_**With Itachi and Sakura~**_

Itachi stopped in a small clearing. Sakura collapsed on the ground, holding onto the sheet wrapped around her. "Why did you leave?" Itachi asked. Sakura turned her head away from him. She stared at tree's, the ground, whatever she could find. It was better than looking at him at the moment. Itachi sighed and kneeled down in front of her. "Why are you wearing a sheet?" he asked. Sakura continued staring at a tree. "My clothes were too ripped" she said. Itachi opened his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him to it. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked turning her head to face him. She looked at his feet afraid that his sharringan was activated. Silence filled the air. The only sounds were that of the river near them, birds chirping and the soft wind blowing. "I brought you here because I thought it was better than leaving you alone" Itachi said softly finally breaking the silence. Sakura decided to raise her head and look at him. His sharringan wasn't activated. His black eyes stared at her emerald green ones. "I guess….I should thank you then" Sakura said giving a small smile. "For saving me…..and for being my first friend…..and my first love" Sakura said mumbling the last part. Itachi smirked and moved to beside her. "When did you figure out that I was your first love?" he asked a bit curious to see what she would say. Sakura sighed and laid her head against the tree behind her. She stared at the cloudy sky before closing her eyes. Taking deep breaths of the fresh air.

"The day when I showed you my secret place" she said adding a little laugh at the end. "I was so excited that I could share something so beautiful, and peaceful with my best friend" she said opening her eyes. She turned her head slightly and stared at Itachi. "At the time I was still young….but at your birthday when we danced…..That's when I realized how I felt about you. But I knew I couldn't have you" she said a bit sadly. Itachi turned and looked at her. Her eyes seemed frozen staring at his. He slowly moved his head towards her. His forehead touched hers. He froze. "That's when…..I fell in love with you" he said as he was getting closer to her. Sakura just stared. Her heart was beating quickly and she was sure that anyone could hear it. His lips softly brushed hers before he gently placed them on her lips and softly kissed her. Itachi slowly moved his head away still leaving his forehead on hers.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I was stuck on this one what felt like forever :**

**So was it good? bad? horrible? Give everyone cookies to bride them to read it? **

**I know, i try to be funny. Im so lame like that :D  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize if this chapter...sucks eggs...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed...you guys...are awesome -grabs a tissue- thank you thank you**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Days Later~<strong>_

Sakura was sitting on the river bank with her feet in the water. She sighed down at her reflection. Her mind wandered back to a few days ago

_Flash Back_

"_I was so excited that I could share something so beautiful, and peaceful with my best friend" she said opening her eyes. She turned her head slightly and stared at Itachi. "At the time I was still young….but at your birthday when we danced…..That's when I realized how I felt about you. But I knew I couldn't have you" she said a bit sadly. Itachi turned and looked at her. Her eyes seemed frozen staring at his. He slowly moved his head towards her. His forehead touched hers. He froze. "That's when…..I fell in love with you" he said as he was getting closer to her. Sakura just stared. Her heart was beating quickly and she was sure that anyone could hear it. His lips softly brushed hers before he gently placed them on her lips and softly kissed her. Itachi slowly moved his head away still leaving his forehead on hers. _

_End Flash Back_

Sakura face palmed. "Stupid" she said to herself. "I can't have this feelings" she repeated to herself again and again. *We can't fight our feelings Outer. Itachi was our first love, it's not that easy to just forget about it* Inner Sakura said. Sakura sighed for the thousandth time that day. "It's not like it was bad though" she mumbled quietly.

_**Itachi~**_

Itachi was on a tree branch. He masked his chakra and watched Sakura from a distance. Itachi sighed. 'I wonder how long I can keep her hidden from Pein' he thought. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment thinking back when he made Kisame, Deidara and Sasori swear to secrecy about Sakura. Of course them being afraid of Itachi agreed. Itachi started to jump down and join Sakura. That is until he saw Sakura stand up and walk back to the cottage. Itachi sighed and jumped down from the tree. He silently made his way to the cottage. When he walked in Sakura was sitting at the table eating. "That's my dango" he said from the doorway. Sakura turned her head around and stared at him. With the dango in her mouth. "Your point? I was told to help myself to anything I like, by you for that matter" she said snapping her head back around. Itachi's eye twitched. He walked over to the table and sat in front of her. His cold icy red eyes stared into her emerald green ones. Neither backed down from the stare down challenge. Deidara walked in and stood in the doorway. Neither Sakura or Itachi blinked or even acknowledged his presence. "Yo Pinky, I'm hungry" Kisame said stopping right beside Deidara. He stared at them. Kisame then leaned over to Deidara. "What are they doing?" he whispered to Deidara. "I don't know. Apparently they're glaring at each other" Deidara whispered back. Kisame and Deidara flinched when they heard a big bang. Sakura was standing up at the table. She had slammed her fists so hard that the table cracked. She stormed past them and into her temporary room, slamming the door shut. Itachi stood up and went outside.

_**With Sakura~**_

Sakura was pacing back and forth. 'What is this?' she asked herself. 'I feel mad when I see him' she thought. *Maybe because he kissed you?* Inner asked. Sakura plopped on her bed. She stared at the ceiling. 'No I was actually a bit happy when he kissed me' she thought. *Hm then I would say it's his personality. He kisses you but he doesn't act like it meant anything* inner said. Sakura raised up on her bed. Her eyes wide with surprise. "That could be it" she said softly. Sakura walked over to the window. She could see Itachi sitting underneath a tree. She sighed and laid her head against the glass. Silence filled the room. Sakura closed her eyes listening to her heart beat. Sakura left the window. She walked out the room, walked out the cottage and stood in front of Itachi. Itachi raised his head and stared at her. "What am I to you?" she asked bluntly. Itachi stood up. It was until now that Sakura noticed how tall he was. Just a few inches taller than her. Before Sakura knew it Itachi pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He held onto her and wasn't letting her go anytime soon. "I….I'm not good" He mumbled quietly but loud enough for Sakura to hear. "I'm not good showing emotion" he mumbled. "I prefer actions instead of words" he mumbled. Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around him. "I prefer that too" she mumbled. "But hearing what you feel…gives me reassurance" she mumbled. "To me…Your very important" Itachi mumbled. Sakura smiled in his chest. Itachi laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. 'That's right Sakura. You're my most important person' he thought feeling relaxed.

_**Orochimaru POV~**_

Orochimaru was grinning happily. He had been at a distance, and masked his chakra where he would be un detected. "I see" he said. "Itachi Uchiha's weakness…Is Sakura Haruno" he said licking his lips with his snake like tongue. 'Looks like I have a mission for Sasuke' Orochimaru thought disappearing into the woods.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff hanger...hehehe some people must be getting annoyed<strong>__

**Was it good? Bad? Should i give everyone all my cookies as a bribe? Should i just give everyone my cookies because people want them? Tehehe**

**Review please :)**_**  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes this one is a bit short, Gomen -_-**

**I do not own Naruto**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Orochimaru~<strong>_

Orochimaru was sitting in his chair. He head his head leaning on his hand. Kabuto was standing on his right. The door in front of him opened and Sasuke walked in. "What?" Sasuke asked obviously not happy with being called out. "Sasuke, I have a mission for you and your team" Orochimaru said. "I told you. I wasn't doing any missions until you finish training me" Sasuke said getting annoyed. "Oh but Sasuke, this has something to do with your brother Itachi" Orochimaru said. Sasuke's ears perked up. "Hn" Orochimaru smiled knowing full well Sasuke will now do the mission. "I found Itachi Uchiha's weakness" he said. Sasuke just stood there waiting for Orochimaru to continue. "It seems you also know the person Sasuke" Kabuto said smirking pushing up his glasses. Sasuke glanced at him then back at Orochimaru. "Sakura Haruno"

_**Back at Akatsuki Base~**_

Sakura sneezed. She looked around then went back to chopping some wood. 'This is so stupid. All I said was I wanted to relieve some frustration and they hand me an axe and send me outside' she thought angrily chopping through the wood like it was nothing. A calm wind blew over her. Sakura slammed the axe into a log and it stuck there. She leaned back stretching her body out. "That reminds me" Sakura said to herself. "How long am I going to be here?" she mumbled sitting on the ground crossing her legs and crossing her arms over her chest. Sakura closed her eyes. 'I wonder how everyone is doing though. Tsunade, Shizune…My Parents ugh they must think I'm dead' Sakura thought face palming. "Why do you hit yourself?" Sasori asked standing in front of her. Sakura looked up and stared at him. "I see" she mumbled. He raised his brow. "Your human now instead of a puppet" she said standing up. Sasori jumped back. "Don't get any ideals" he said holding a kunai out. "I wasn't. It was just a mere observation" she noted heading to the cottage. Sasori sighed in relief and put his kunai away. Sakura punched him in the jaw sending him flying into several trees. "That was payback for almost killing me" she said with a smirk plastered on her face. Sasori raised up, using the fallen trees to help him up.

"But you killed me" he said wiping his mouth. Blood smeared on his arm. "No, Chiyo killed you. I assisted" Sakura said her voice showing no emotion. "You tried killing me to" he said loosing his patience. Sakura nodded her head. "Now that's established, lets fight" she said with a small smile playing on her lips. Sasori sighed. 'That's what she wanted' he thought as he dodged several kunai. Sasori ran towards her. Sakura ran towards him. Both holding kunai in their hands. Sakura and Sasori were only a few inches away from each other. A big puff of smoke came right in between them. Both flew back, sliding on the ground to keep their balance. Deidara was standing there grinning happily. "I want in this" he said. "Me and Sasori against Sakura" Deidara said. Sakura stared at them. "That's two against one" Sakura said. "Oh? Pinky can't take the challenge?" Deidara said. Sakura clenched her fists. "BRING IT ON!" she yelled out. *SHANARO!* inner roared. "Wait" Deidara said. Sakura froze. She was ready to punch the ground and send them flying in the air. "We're gonna play Hide n Go seek. We'll stay within 50 perimeters. Sakura you have to find us" Deidara said smirking. Sakura stared at him in confusion. "What? Are we kids now?" she asked. Deidara shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with mixing training and fun" Deidara said. He smiled at Sakura, then Sasori and him disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura stood there. 'Training and Fun' she thought. 'It could be fun' she thought happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen, this chapter was probably a bit boring<strong>

**But i promise things are heating up!**

**Please Review (even though it was boring, you could like even agree with me, As long as you review though) **

**=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, i lied, Gomen, this chapter is also a bit boring, but i think it kind of tells us whats going to happen next :)**

**Well...maybe not**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"West" Karin said pointing her finger to the west. "Finally our dog gets her exercise" Suigetsu said smiling beside Sasuke. Karin punched his jaw, causing his head to burst with water and watched it quickly grow back. "Enough playing" Sasuke said and jumped in the tree's followed by his team. 'Sakura's with Itachi?' he thought feeling angry. 'How could she betray me' he thought getting even more angry. Sasuke picked up the pace.<p>

_**Hours Later~**_

Sakura flopped down on the ground. She was chuckling to herself. Deidara and Sasori did the same except opposite sides of her. The three stared at the sky. "Sakura" Deidara said through her giggles. "Yeah?" she asked still staring at the sky. "What's the deal between you and Itachi?" Deidara asked rolling over on his stomach. Sasori was even curious so he glanced at her. Sakura sighed. Her face looked peaceful for once. "We were friends many years ago in Konoha" she said. Deidara and Sasori could tell there was more to the story. "He was my first love" she mumbled loud enough for them to hear it. Without knowing it Deidara and Sasori moved closer to her. Really interested in the story. *Probably wanting stuff on Itachi* inner said. Sakura mentally giggled and nodded. "That's all on that story" Sakura said playfully sticking her tongue out at them. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Deidara yelled out. Sakura jumped up laughing and ran towards the cottage. When Sakura got to the door she froze. She snapped her head around and looked in every direction. "Weird" she said to herself. Deidara and Sasori came walking up the steps. Deidara snapped his fingers in her face. "Snap out of it" he said once she flinched from his snapping. Sakura shook her head and stared at them. "What?" she asked. "You spaced out" Deidara said. Sakura rolled her eyes then turned the door knob entering the cottage with both boys on her tail. 'I thought I felt…No…It couldn't be Sasuke' she said to her inner self. *I felt it too* Inner said. Sakura sighed walking into the small kitchen getting her a glass. She stood over the sink and filled her glass with water. She stared out the small window above the sink with an emotionless facial expression. 'It's not like I really loved him' she thought sadly. 'I just wish things would have turned out differently' she thought pouring her water out and putting her cup in the sink.

_**With Sasuke~**_

Sasuke watched from the tree's. Sakura had stood at the sink and stared out the window. He was sure that she was staring at him but it wouldn't have been possible since he was hidden very well. "So it's true" he said softly. A yawn echoed around them. "Shut up" Karin yelled at Suigetsu. "What? I'm tired, you've been leading us in circles all day" he said smirking. Karin busted his water filled head and watched it grow back. Juugo sat underneath a tree with his back against the trunk. His eyes were closed almost as if he were sleeping. "Enough" Sasuke said walking towards the small area. Juugo opened his eyes and stared at everyone. "We will attack at nightfall" Sasuke said. "It seems only two Akatsuki members are here and the target" Sasuke said. "This Sakura girl" Suigetsu said causing Karin and Juugo to look at him. "Wasn't she on your Genin team back in Konoha?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke didn't say anything and just ignored Suigetsu. Sasuke sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. He listened to Suigetsu and Karin argue more. It was a good thing he was use to this kind of stuff. Being on a team with Naruto and Sakura, yea he was use to it.

* * *

><p><strong>-gets on my hands and knees- GOMEN!<strong>

**This was probably the boringest (yes a non existent word) Chapter. I promise thought (this time is for sure) the NEXT CHAPTER HAS ALL THE GOOD PARTS! AND IS LONGER!**


	10. Chapter 10 THE BATTLE BEGINS!

**DUN DUN DUN Here it is...2 days later from the boring chapters i proudly present: the fight scene. Hehehehe Whose excited?**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno sighed as she closed her eyes. She stood out on the porch of the small cottage taking a deep breathe of the fresh air. She reopened her eyes and stared at the beautiful sky. The sun was setting, giving off a golden glow in the sky. On the other side, the moon was already beginning to rise. 'Deidara said that Itachi should return tonight' she thought happily. *And you're going to wait out here for him?* inner asked. Sakura mentally nodded. Sakura took a step down on the stairs and sat down sideways. Letting her back lean up against the wooden post. "I hope he gets here soon" she mumbled softly while staring at the sky still.<p>

_**With Team Taka~**_

Sasuke sighed as he took a deep breath. Everyone was in position and waiting for his signal. Sasuke stared at Sasuke, knowing full well that he had masked his chakra and would not be able to sense him. "I hope he gets here soon" Sakura mumbled softly. Sasuke tightened his fist. 'Itachi' Sasuke thought angrily. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. He raised his hand up. Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin got into attack position. 'Lets see what Itachi will do when he see's I have Sakura' he thought smirking a bit. Sasuke moved his hand signaling to move out. Sasuke jumped from the tree's and landed only a few feet away from Sakura.

_**Sasuke and Sakura~**_

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke had just came from no where and landed in front of her. She had jumped to her feet and just stared at him. "Sasuke?" she asked thinking she was seeing things. Sasuke raised his head and stared at her with his red sharringan eyes. Sakura opened her mouth to say more, but was silenced by the sound of a blast coming from the cottage. "DEIDARA! SASORI!" she yelled jumping away to safety. Right before Sakura's feet touched the ground, Sasuke pulled out his kanta and swung at her. Luckily she dodged quick enough and did several back flips away from him, managing to throw several kunai at him. Which he dodged. "Same old Sakura" Sasuke said. Sakura glared. "What are you doing here?" she questioned as she heard more explosions. Sasuke smirked at her. Sakura felt something behind her and quickly jumped in the air. She turned her head behind her to see the red headed girl. *Karin* inner said angry. Sakura landed on the ground gracefully. She glared at Karin then glared at Sasuke. "If it's a fight you want" she said cracking her knuckles. Sakura let chakra come to her fists then hit the ground quickly. "COME AND GET IT!" she yelled as Sasuke and Karin dodged. 'Damn, this girl is strong' Karin thought feeling a bit frightened. Sasuke of course using the smoke to his advantage was moving towards Sakura with his chidori. Sakura could hear the sound of birds all around her. Not sure which direction Sasuke was coming. But luckily when she saw Sasuke coming towards her she jumped out the way, with him only grazing her shoulder. Sasuke hit the ground creating a smaller hole in Sakura's large crater. Karin had landed on the ground and jumped back in the air.

Sakura was barely dodging Karin's punches and kicks. Sakura let a little more chakra go to her fist and punched Karin, knocking her out of the air and into the ground, hard. As soon as Sakura landed on the ground, Sasuke was there again, attacking her with his kanta. Sakura dodged all his attacks and managed to heal her arm. 'His movements are fast' Sakura thought dodging Sasuke's attacks. *Don't look into his eyes* inner said. Sakura mentally nodded. Sakura jumped away from his attack and ran towards him. Chakra surrounded her fist once again. Her fist went right past his ear. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Sakura groaned under her breath and quickly lifted her leg to kick his side. Sasuke grabbed her leg and twisted it until they both hear a cracking noise. Sakura groaned in pain. "Weak" he said throwing her in the air. Sakura twisted and landed harshly on the ground. Before she could even heal herself, she heard the sound of chirping. Sakura looked up and saw a blue right getting closer to her. She was frozen in fear and watched as part of her life flash before her eyes:

Flashback:

_Little Sakura was happily walking with her family. Her short pink hair bounced off her shoulders as she giggled and jumped around eating her strawberry ice cream. "Sakura dear, please be careful" her mother yelled out behind her. Sakura giggled even louder as she entered the park. She stopped looking around noticing no one was there. She looked over to the swings to see a sad little blonde headed boy. Sakura smiled and happily walked to him. The little boy looked up and started blushing. "Your Naruto right?" she asked smiling at him. Naruto nodded shocked that his crush was talking to him. "Yes, I'm Naruto, Sakura-chan" Naruto said talking really fast. Sakura giggled as she sat on the other swing. Her and Naruto started talking. Of course Naruto talked the most, talking about Ramen, and how he was going to be Hokage one day. Sakura did feel a little annoyed, but she saw no reason why everyone hated him. "Sakura, there you are we've been look- Oh, whose your friend?" Sakura's mom asked leaning down in front of Naruto smiling at him. "This is Naruto, he's my classmate at the academy" Sakura said. "He sure is adorable" her mother said smiling at him. Naruto had a blank face, then it turned out into a full grin. "I'm NARUTO UZIMAKI, THE NEXT HOKAGE BELIEVE IT" he yelled out. Sakura's mom giggled. "I bet you'll be a good one" she said. "Sakura, are you ready to go?" Sakura nodded jumping off the swing. She turned to Naruto and gave him her ice cream. "I'll see you later" she said smiling and waving at him. Naruto smiled and waved back. _

_End Flashback  
><em>

Sakura slid across the ground until she slowly stopped. The pain in her chest was unbelievable. Sakura coughed up blood and groaned in pain. She held onto her chest, clenching her shirt. Her vision was blurry but she was about to make out Sasuke and her surroundings. Sasuke walked towards her and kneeled down. "Still weak" he said. He straightened his body up and put his foot on Sakura. Sakura cried out in pain. "Where's Itachi?" he asked giving her a stare down. Sakura's breathing became heavy as she continued to cough up blood. Her eyes fluttered as she fought to keep them open. She stared into his eyes, unafraid anymore. "Traitor" she said in a deep breathe. Sasuke glared at her. Suddenly, Sasuke jumped away when several kunai came his way. He slid to a stop, keeping his balance. When he looked up he got angrier. "Itachi" he said. His words full of hate. Itachi stood by Sakura. He looked down at her. "I-Itachi" she barely said. "Sleep" he said as his eyes began spinning. Sakura's eyes slowly closed as the darkness consumed her. 'Finally' she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O<strong>

**Anyone disappointed? I tried to make it as real as possible, maybe i got a little carried away (just an excuse) -nervous laugh-**

**So, what did you think? Good? Epic? REALLY AWESOME? no just kidding hehehe a girl can dream right hehehe**

**R-e-v-i-e-w PLEASE! You know guys are awesome for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here ya go :)**

_**I Do not own Naruto  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Itachi~<strong>_

Itachi was running throughout the woods rather quickly. Leaving Kisame behind. 'Sakura' he thought picking up the pace.

_Itachi and Kisame were walking through a village. "The Uchiha?" a woman said surprised. Itachi tensed a little bit. "Yes, him and his team came through here. He was so polite" another woman said. Itachi and Kisame got interested. "I do hope he finds the girl he was looking for" the woman said. Itachi ran. "Shit" Kisame said running after him._

A loud rumble echoed in the distance. Itachi could feel Sakura's chakra spike and Sasuke's chakra spike. He also felt someone else's chakra for a moment until it went down. Birds chirped in the distance and Sakura's piercing scream angered him. When he came close to the clearing he could see Sasuke standing over Sakura, and her badly injured. Itachi pulled out kunai and threw them at Sasuke, only for Sasuke to dodge at the last minute. Itachi quickly got to Sakura's side. "I-Itachi" Sakura barely managed to say. He looked down at her. He could tell she was in pain. "Sleep" he said as she watched his eyes spin. Sakura's eyes slowly closed. Itachi snapped his head up to Sasuke. "Foolish little brother" Itachi said. Sasuke glared at him. "Why is she here?" Sasuke quickly asked. Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. "That's a need to know" Itachi whispered as he had a kunai to Sasuke's neck. Itachi glanced at Sakura. Sasuke taking the opportunity managed to elbow Itachi in the ribs and get away from him. "Aren't you the one who said distractions will get you killed?" Sasuke said. Itachi smirked only a little. The sound of thunder roared through the sky as lightening flashed in different places. Slowly, rain drops began to fall.

_**Meanwhile in Konoha~**_

"WHAT!" a loud voice echoed throughout the village. "SAKURA-CHAN WAS KIDNAPPED!" Naruto yelled out. Tsunade nodded reading over a scroll, that they have received just earlier that day. "About four months ago, I sent Sakura on a mission to heal some sick. She was kidnapped by a group of Rouge Ninja's who called themselves Blood Brothers. They operate slave trading, Only with women and children. They were all found dead and Sakura nowhere to be found. Several women said that hero's in black cloaks and red clouds saved them, and took Sakura" Tsunade said putting the scroll back down. Naruto's hand turned into a fist as he slammed both hands on Tsunade's desk. "Sakura-chan has been missing for months and you are now receiving information. WHY DIDN'T ANYONE GO AND SEARCH FOR HER" Naruto yelled out. Tsunade stood up and grabbed him by the collar lifting him off the ground. "If you haven't noticed, we were having the chunin exams here. The first week Sakura went missing I sent a team out. When they came back for information the council forbid me to send another out. They said she wasn't important enough to risk sending the best Anbu after her. If I went against them, you know who would be Hokage? Danzou. Can you think of this place with him as the leader?" Tsunade said to Naruto. "Tsunade, Naruto calm down" Jiraya said with his arms folded over his chest.

"I believe in Sakura. She won't give up, she knows her duties as a ninja. And she lives by her promise to you, only to get stronger. She won't die" Tsunade said confidently. Naruto calmed down a little. "I want to go" he said. "Naruto, you are not allowed to leave the village, if I catch you trying to, you'll pay" Tsunade said. Naruto got out of her grip and walked out of the room slamming the door shut. Tsunade sighed as she sat down in her chair. "You look terrible" Jiraya said. Tsunade pulled out her sake and took a big drink. "I've won every poker game, and every lottery for these past months. I can't send Naruto after her. The Akatsuki will end up killing them both" Tsunade said. "How do you know Sakura isn't already dead" Jiraya said in a serious tone. "Sakura is close to the Kyuubi host" they aren't going to kill her" Tsunade said. "But I don't know how long they'll wait" Tsunade said sadly. Thunder echoed around them and the lightening flashed. "It's raining" Jiraya said as he stared out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh...I'm running out of things to say...hehehe...heehee...yea...<strong>

**Review Please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hehe, I think im going to start updating everyday, since i'm already finished with a bunch of chapters.**

**I also need to know if i need to put a lemon in a chapter...Let me know...otherwise I'll be stuck on chapter 15 and 16, So...REVIEW!  
><strong>

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The rain was falling hard. Itachi and Sakura were all lying on the ground. The big moon was barely shining through the dark clouds. The thunder had died down, and the lightning had went away. The only thing left from the storm was rain, falling from the sky. Kisame, Deidara and Sasori stood around them. "They aren't dead" Kisame said in relief. 'What was Itachi thinking' he thought as he stared at Itachi laying unconscious. "What should we do?" Deidara said. "We can take Itachi back to the base, but Sakura" Sasori said stopping looking at her. "We can't leave her here" Deidara said nearly shouting. "He's right" Kisame said. They both looked up at him. "We can't take her to the base and we can't leave her here. But it will be suspicious if only two of us go to the base" Kisame noted. "I have the most chakra so, I'll send a clone to Konoha and lead them here" Kisame said. "Why not just send it to take Sakura?" Deidara said. "She's too wounded" Sasori said. Kisame did the proper hand signs and within the minute a clone of his appeared. His clone nodded at them, already knowing it's job and left. "Do you think she'll be alright by herself? Even if it's just a few hours" Deidara said. Kisame grunted as he carefully lifted Itachi up. "She'll be fine" Kisame said. Hesitating to leave Deidara took off his cloak and put it on Sakura. The four were gone within the minute.<p>

**A few hours later~**

Naruto was panting, running through the forest following the Kisame clone. With him was Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji who came with Ino. Of course being Naruto he was faster, thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra. But running with him was Pakun, Kakashi's dog. "I smell blood" Pakun said. Naruto balled his hand in a fist. The destroyed cottage was getting into view. Once they got close enough the clone disappeared with a poof. Naruto and Pakun jumped out of the trees and stopped to stare at the damaged area. "A lot of blood" Pakun said. "Whose?" Naruto asked regretting his questions. "Sakura's…Sasuke's….and Itachi's" Pakun said. "SAKURA!" Naruto yelled. Running through the field thinking the worst possible thing. 'Itachi probably held Sakura captive, Teme must have gotten hurt trying to protect her' Naruto thought. Naruto slid to a stop. He saw he, laying on the ground, unconscious, with an Akatsuki cloak on her. He ran to her side and fell on his knee's. Tears already threatening to fall. Ino ran beside and got on Sakura's other side. She threw the cloak off and started healing. Pakun was informing Kakashi, as Shikamaru and Chouji stood behind Naruto.

_**Inside Sakura's mind~**_

(A/N- Regular is the voices that Sakura hears, _Italics are her voice inside her head, _*_italics* is inner Sakura_)

"SAKURA!"

'_Is that Naruto?'_

'_No, what is he doing here? He's training with Jiraya'_

"Come on forehead"

'_Ino? What's Ino's and Naruto's voice doing in my head'_

'_What's this energy that I feel? Wait where's Itachi?'_

''_Did he kill Sasuke? Or did he let Sasuke win?'_

'_I'm thinking too much, I'm starting to get a headache' _

'_Whoa, I feel like I was just lifted'_

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll get you home so baa-chan can heal you"

'_Naruto again?'_

"Ino, your tired"

'_Shikamaru?'_

"Yea, so many wounds, she's been laying there for awhile, I managed to keep her wounds from being infected and healed most of the severe wounds"

'_Ino? Who was hurt?'_

'_This scent…..smells like ramen' Sakura giggles echoed throughout her head._

'_Naruto, when did you come back?'_

_*Sakura*_

'_Inner, you've been quiet'_

_*Sakura, we were wounded. Sasuke nearly killed us if it wasn't for Itachi. He saved us*_

'…_T-that's right….Itachi's mangekyo…he put me to sleep'_

'_But why can't I open my eyes….my voice….won't speak'_

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Nice chapter, a bit confusing at the end though right? It's cool if you didn't understand, the ending was Sakura and Inner talking. Sakura was indeed unconcious, maybe i just confused you more :**_  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter**

**I do not own Naruto  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3 WEEKS LATER~<strong>

_**Konoha~**_

Sakura sat on the roof of her parents house. She wore black sweat pants and a red shirt. Sakura was released from the hospital a week ago, and was told to get rest. So she went back to her parents house. 'Itachi' she thought sadly. Sakura sighed. 'Naruto didn't seem to happy after I told him what happened' she thought.

_Flashback:_

_Light was shining through the window of the hospital. Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sai and Shizune were all in the room with Sakura. Waiting for her to wake up. Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Naruto was the first in her sight. "Sakura-chan" he said smiling happily. Sakura could tell on his face that he hadn't had much sleep. Tsunade was the second in Sakura's sight. Tsunade pulled out a small flashlight and shinned it in Sakura's eyes. "Vitals look good" Tsunade said relieved. "Sakura, I need you to tell us what happened" Tsunade said sitting gently on her bed. Sakura stared at her. She could tell Tsunade hadn't had any sleep either. Sakura got a look at everyone in the room who stared at her, waiting for her to talk. Her emerald green eyes finally landed on Naruto. She stared at him. 'I'm sorry' she said softly. "It's ok Sakura, take your time" Tsunade said moving some hair from Sakura's face. Sakura shook her head causing her hair to move back in her face. "I'm sorry Naruto, I know how much he means to you. But I can never forgive him" she said holding back tears. "Sakura-chan…." Naruto said softly. "I was fine, there at that place, the Akatsuki never laid a hand on me….Sasuke showed up…we fought…he almost….." Sakura stopped when she saw the look on Naruto's face. Hurt. His blue eyes were staring at her with disbelief. Sakura closed her eyes turned her head away from Naruto. She stared at Tsunade, who gave her a soft smile, to reassure her, that she was safe. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and lowered his head. "I'm sorry….Sakura-chan" Naruto said softly. Sakura bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. _

_End Flashback_

'Why did I feel guilty after I told him what happened?' Sakura thought. *Because you didn't want Naruto hurt* Inner said. "Yea" she said in a sigh. "Sakura! You're friends are here" her mother yelled out from the ground. "I'M ON THE ROOF" Sakura yelled down. Moments later Ino, Hinata and Tenten jumped on the roof and sat around her. "You are suppose to be resting" Tenten said. Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her friends were something else. "So, what really happened?" Ino asked putting her arms around Sakura. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused. "Well, Sai said that you said that Akatsuki didn't hurt you or anything" Ino said with her smile getting bigger. "Ino believes that something might have happened between you and…you know who" Tenten said whispering the last part. Sakura raised her brow. She had no ideal what they were talking about. "U-Uchiha" Hinata mumbled. "Oh, Itachi" Sakura said finally getting it. Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes at Sakura's stupidity. "Nothing happened" Sakura said tilting her head looking at her friends innocently. Ino just stared. "Liar!" Ino yelled out only to have Tenten cover her mouth. "Big mouth" Tenten mumbled.

Sakura giggled. "Seriously nothing happened. I was kept in a room, they brought food to me, and left me alone. That was it" Sakura said giving her friends a reassured smile. Ino sighed. "Knowing you, I would say it's probably true" Ino said looking up at the stars. "What's that suppose to mean" Sakura said shocked by what Ino said. "I mean, your so oblivious that you wouldn't notice anyone that liked you" Ino said staring at her. Sakura sighed. 'She does have a point' Sakura thought thinking about all the times Naruto had flirted with her.

Of course then she thought he was just being nice until she got older and realized that Naruto liked her. She was happy to hear that he started liking Hinata. Sakura never thought of Naruto like that, he was her brother and best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. After a few hours of the girls talking, Tenten, Hinata and Ino finally left and went home. Sakura sat on her old bed near the window. The moon was in full and shining down on her. 'Itachi…..Will I ever see you again? Better yet…..Are you alive?' Sakura thought staring at the moon. She laid down and slowly drifted to sleep. Completely unaware of someone watching her every move.

_**In the Middle of the Night~**_

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She looked up and in the corner was a pair of sharringan eyes. Her mouth opened to yell but the person moved quickly and covered his mouth with his hand. "Sakura, Don't yell" he said in a low voice. 'Sasuke?' Sakura thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I know i am ending some of these chapters the same way, kind of cliche. Anyways please Review :)<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here ya go**

_**I do not own Naruto  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Middle of the Night~<strong>_

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She looked up and in the corner was a pair of sharringan eyes. Her mouth opened to yell but the person moved quickly and covered his mouth with his hand. "Sakura, Don't yell" Sasuke said in a low voice. 'SASUKE!' Sakura thought surprised. "Promise you won't yell?" he asked. Sakura thought about it for a moment then slowly nodded. Sasuke let his hand slide down and back to his side. "Your wounds…..are healed?" he asked looking at the floor. 'Don't tell me he was….worried?' Sakura thought. *Why is he here?* Inner thought just as surprised as Sakura was. "Y-Yes" she mumbled. Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. Then followed by a long period of silence. "I killed Orochimaru" Sasuke said out of the blue. Sakura just stared at him. "And I was considering coming back to the village" he added.

Sakura continued to stare. Sasuke feeling her stare on him finally turned and stared at her. He quickly looked away mumbling something. "What?" Sakura asked when she couldn't understand him. "I said I was sorry" Sasuke nearly shouted but quickly toned his voice down. Sakura's eyes nearly fell out of her eye sockets. "I..I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to get to Itachi, to finally take something from him" Sasuke said looking back at the floor. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked a bit confused. "I mean….I knew that he liked you. Before he killed everyone, I knew that you liked him. And I was cold to you all those years because…..I couldn't understand why? Why you liked him? After what he did and you continued loving him" Sasuke said pausing. Sakura was silent. But after hearing Sasuke say that she felt a little guilty. He was her best friend, yet she sided with his brother, the murderer of the Uchiha Clan. "But I understand now. I finally found the truth behind the massacre. I finally achieved my goal….Itachi is dead. I beat him" Sasuke said feeling guilty. Sakura froze. Her face paled. 'So…..he did…k-kill him' she thought with tears threatening to fall from her face. Sakura held it in. She held her feelings in, her tears, her anger. Everything. Sasuke stared at her. He moved closer to her and pulled her close to him, into a hug. He patted her head as the tears fell from her eyes. 'Is this….what you really wanted Itachi?' Sasuke thought closing his eyes thinking back to the fight.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura were laying on the ground. Sakura still unconscious and Itachi already half dead. He had finally told Sasuke the truth. Everything was out and he didn't feel any regret anymore. "Why?" Sasuke said over Itachi. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Sasuke yelled. Tears already sliding down his face. Itachi slowly raised his hand to Sasuke's cheek. "Foolish little brother" Itachi said with a small smile. "And Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Itachi turned his head facing Sakura, then back at Sasuke. "She's my most important person" Itachi said with a smile. Sasuke stared at him. "You?" Sasuke ask at the nodding Itachi. "Yes, I love her" He said coughing up some blood. Now, Sasuke really felt guilty. "Then why let it end this way" Sasuke asked. "I didn't think…..I would ever see her" Itachi said. His voice getting lower. "Sasuke, Protect her, comfort her, tell her everything. Take my place" Itachi said. Sasuke shook his head. "She hates me. Why do you always act on your own" Sasuke said. Itachi smiled as he slowly closed his eyes. '"Itachi….ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled. He laid down beside his brother until his team took him away. A few days after, Sasuke killed Orochimaru, Karin and headed towards Konoha with only one thing in mind. Keeping his promise to Itachi._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke gently laid Sakura back in her bed. She had fell asleep while crying. He put the blanket back over her and stared at her. "I know why he fell in love with you" Sasuke said quietly. "Your ability to see people for what they are. Not by their names or past" he said staring at her sadly. "I'm sorry Sakura" he said before he stood up and jumped out her window.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here ya go!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days news about Sasuke was spread all over the village. He was suppose to be put in prison, but after hearing that he killed Orochimaru and Itachi the council decided to put him on probation for 2 years. He was only allowed to go on C and D ranked missions. Anbu was watching him every day, and if he slipped up, he would be thrown in prison until further notice.<p>

_**With Sakura~**_

Sakura was sitting at the table playing with her food. She wasn't hungry. Well she was at first until she actually got food in front of her. She couldn't help but think about Itachi. Last she heard from Sasuke was that him and Naruto had made up. 'Of course they would' Sakura thought. *Yes, I still got the feeling that Naruto didn't believe that Sasuke was the one who nearly killed us* inner said in a sigh. 'Yea….I'm not mad though. Naruto thinks of Sasuke like a brother, how could he believe that' Sakura thought sadly. Her thoughts went back to Itachi. How she will never see him again. She sighed looking up biting her bottom lip. 'No tears' she thought repeatedly. "Sakura did you hear me?" her mother said. Sakura snapped out of her trance and stared at her mom. "Uh…Yes?" Sakura asked barely smiling. Her mother sighed and stared at Sakura. "I said, me and your father are leaving for our anniversary. We will be gone for a couple of days. Will you be okay by yourself?" she asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. "I'm not a kid anymore" Sakura said. "Yes I know. You're my wonderful 18 year old teenage daughter" her mother said sarcastically. Sakura chuckled and rolled her eyes. Sakura's mom kissed her forehead and left. Once her mother left Sakura threw out her food and went to her room. She stood in the doorway gazing in her room. 'I think I'll just have a bubble bath' she thought to herself. *Yes, it might relieve our stress* Inner noted. Sakura mentally nodded and went to her bathroom. Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes. She had lit some candles and turned the lights off to give that relaxing feeling. 'I wonder what's going on with Sasuke, thought' Sakura thought. *Yea* inner said also feeling relaxed. 'He just seems so protective over me now' she said to inner. *Yea, maybe he just feels guilty for hurting us* Inner said. Sakura let out an sarcastic laugh out. Sakura sat in silence for almost 15 minutes until she finally decided to get out.

Figuring that she was the only one there, she wrapped a towel around her small frame and put her hair up in another towel. Sakura bushed her teeth, partially dried her hair and exited her bathroom. When she took a few steps in her room, she didn't notice the person hiding in the dark. He got behind her and covered her mouth with one hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist holding her arms down. Sakura struggled to get out of his grip. 'What the hell? Who is this?' Sakura questioned in her mind. She could feel the persons breath on her neck. "Sakura" he whispered softly in her ear. Sakura froze. Her eyes widened. She could feel his smirk behind her, knowing full well he won. He slowly uncovered her mouth and wrapped arm around her. Hugging her. "Itachi" she said softly. "I thought you were-" she started before Itachi spoke. "I know" he said softly. Sakura slowly turned around and stared at him. 'He's alive' she thought not sure what to do. Sakura did the unexpected thing. She slapped him. Itachi slowly turned facing her, ready to glare, until he saw that tears were coming down her face. "You….You been alive all this time….and you didn't even…" Sakura cried out. She couldn't even finish her sentence. Itachi pulled her closer to him, embracing her in a hug.

_**Meanwhile outside the village~**_

A group was sitting in a circle. Staying by a small fire keeping them warm. "I wonder how long Itachi is going to be" Deidara said taking a bite of some dango. "Hey, cut him some slack. He had to come and see Sakura" Kisame said staring at the fire. "He's right, Everyone thinks he's dead, even Sakura" Sasori said also staring at the fire. "Yea, yea I know" Deidara said pouting a bit. They all sighed wanting morning to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>

**Since thats the only thing i have to say hehehe**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here ya go**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"<em>I thought you were-" she started before Itachi spoke. "I know" he said softly. Sakura slowly turned around and stared at him. 'He's alive' she thought not sure what to do. Sakura did the unexpected thing. She slapped him. Itachi slowly turned facing her, ready to glare, until he saw that tears were coming down her face. "You….You been alive all this time….and you didn't even…" Sakura cried out. She couldn't even finish her sentence. Itachi pulled her closer to him, embracing her in a hug. <em>

"I'm sorry" Itachi said softly. Sakura was beginning to calm down. "I was sad. To hear that you were dead" she said softly. Itachi raised her chin up so she can stare at him. "I Love You Sakura Haruno" Itachi said. Another tear ran down Sakura's face, Itachi used his thumb to wipe it away. "Please don't leave me" she said. Itachi smiled a little and slowly and passionately kissed her. Sakura put her arms around his neck, pulling him close to deepen the kiss. Itachi moved his hands down to her hips and picked her up. Sakura wrapped her legs around him still kissing him. Itachi traveled over to her bed where he laid her down and got over her. He kissed her lips, then her cheek, then he got to her ear. "I wont leave" he whispered. Itachi could feel Sakura smile. He raised up and took his shirt off. Sakura gazed at his chest, his abs. He was really well built. He was over her, his knee in between her legs and his arms by her head. Itachi stared at her with loving and lustful eyes. He leaned down and captured her in another kiss, moving his hand to undo her towel. "W-Wait" Sakura said her face getting red. "I haven't…..I never" she couldn't say it. Too embarrassing. Itachi smirked feeling awfully proud at the moment. He leaned back to her ear. "It's ok…I won't hurt you" he whispered. He kissed her neck then made kisses down her chest and onto her stomach. He went back to her lips. "I love you" he whispered before kissing her again.

_**The Next Morning~**_

The sun was shining through the windows, as a small breeze entered Sakura's room. Sakura shivered a bit before she felt arms wrap around her, protecting her from the cold. Sakura remained sleeping. Itachi stared at her. The way the sun reflected off her skin, the way she was breathing, and her messy hair. "When the time comes" Itachi whispered in her ear. "We'll run away together" he said. Itachi kissed her cheek before he got up, got dressed and disappeared. Sakura woke up about an hour later. She sighed sadly. "So much for never leaving me" she said to herself. Sakura glanced at her clock. Tsunade had given her the day off. Sakura laid back in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes. 'We'll run away together' she thought as the sound of someone banging on her door echoed through her head. Sakura snapped her eyes open. 'Go away' she thought not making a sound. The knocking continued. 'Go away' she thought this time in a pouting tone. Sakura grabbed the pillow and buried her face in it. It was quiet. The knocking stopped. Sakura sighed in relief, that is until the knocking started again, this time on her window. "What" she cried out. "Sakura-san, Hokage-sama requests your presence at Hokage Tower" a chunin said. "Fine" she said as she felt the chunin leave. Sakura got up, took a quick shower and got dressed. About 30 minutes later she made it to Hokage Tower.

Sakura gently knocked on the door. "Enter" Tsunade's stern voice said. Sakura opened the door and stepped in the room. "Sakura, I know I gave you the day off" Tsunade said. Sakura nodded. "So, I wanted to ask you if you were up for a mission" Tsunade said with a smile. Sakura raised her brow. Something wasn't right. "Shishou, your hiding something" Sakura said. Tsunade laughed a little. "I wouldn't hide something from you Sakura" Tsunade said. Shizune entered the room. "Sakura? You are still here?" Shizune asked confused. Sakura stared from Tsunade to Shizune, back to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama" Shizune said with little flames in her eyes. Tsunade sighed. "Alright, Sakura the elders are trying to get to you" Tsunade said. "I've kept you busy in the hospital so they wouldn't bother you. But I overworked you, which is why I gave you the day off, which is why I was going to send you on a mission" Tsunade said. "What does the council want with me?" Sakura asked now feeling a little worried. "I don't know. They want to have a meeting with you. I'm not allowed to be there for that meeting" Tsunade said her eyes hardening. "So Sakura, take this mission" Tsunade said looking at Sakura. Sakura in turn nodded. "Ok, make sure this scroll gets to the Kazekage" Tsunade said handing Sakura a scroll. "Hai" "Oh Sakura, take your time" Tsunade said with a smirk. Sakura smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, i tried a lemon in this...but...it turned out weird so...yea...<strong>

**Review!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Dun Dun Dun...I...Do...NOT...Own...Naruto...SADLY  
><strong>

**Here ya go :)**

* * *

><p>Sakura got to the gates of Konoha. She took one step out before three Anbu members jumped in front of her. "Sakura Haruno, The elders wish to see you immediately" the leader said. "I'm sorry but I am currently on a mission" Sakura said. "Your mission will have to be postponed" the leader said. "This mission was given to me directly from the Hokage" Sakura stated getting annoyed with them. "Ms. Haruno, we were authorized to take you by force if necessary" he said. Sakura huffed. "Fine" she said angry as she followed the Anbu. Sakura was taken back to Hokage tower where she was lead past Tsunade's office to the upper floor. The Anbu stopped in front of a pair of large doors. The leader knocked and waited until her hear the elders say enter.<p>

Sakura found herself sitting in front of Mitokade Homura and Utatane Koharu Konoha's elders. "Sakura Haruno, thank you for joining us" the male said. Sakura slowly nodded. "It seems you have been dodging us. We have been trying to get into contact with you for almost two weeks now" the woman said. "I'm sorry, I wasn't-" Sakura started. "We know, Tsunade has been keeping you from us" the woman said. Sakura sunk back down in the couch that was offered to her to sit. "You see, we only wanted to offer you a mission. You were held hostage for four months right?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "You seem to take torture very well. Seeing as you didn't uncover anything about Konoha" the woman said. Sakura just stared. "Back to the point, this mission is A-Rank but could possibly turn S-Rank if you are captured. We picked you because you are able to withstand torture" the man finished. Sakura just stared at them wide eyed. "I'm sorry, I cannot accept this mission" Sakura said. Both elders sighed. "We thought you might say that" the woman said. "Which is why we will result to the next thing" the man said. "Blackmail" they both said. Sakura raised her brow at them.

_**With Itachi~**_

Itachi stared at the ceiling in his room. The Akatsuki had found a new location. Itachi felt Kisame at his door. "Come" Itachi merely said. Kisame smirked while opening the door. "Are you still sulking?" Kisame asked. "Hn" Itachi said rolling over on his side. Kisame laughed as he sat down in the chair. He took the moment to observe Itachi's room. Queen size bed in the corner by the window, a wooden desk on the other side of the room, a dresser, and a door that lead to the closet. "If your that worried, then why did you leave her again? Why didn't you just bring her here?" Kisame questioned. "If I brought her here, she would be identified as a missing nin. I don't want that" Itachi said. Kisame sighed shaking his head. "What about what she wants?" Kisame said. Itachi was silent. "Tomorrow night, go back and see her. Ask her what she wants" Kisame said standing up and leaving the room. Itachi sighed as he rose up on his bed. "Tomorrow then" Itachi said to himself. "Tomorrow"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**PLEASE :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**BOOOMMMM**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! :O **

**I Don't own Naruto**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sakura~<strong>_

Sakura was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument. Her eyes filled with sadness, her head filled with confusion and her heart full of pain. 'This just isn't my day' she thought to herself. *We have bigger problems* Inner said. "I know" Sakura said as she buried her head into her hands.

_Flashback_

"_Blackmail?" Sakura asked raising her brow. 'What could they possibly have on me' Sakura thought to herself. "HAruno, You love your family right? They are civilians, it would be easy for them to….get into an accident" he said. Sakura tightened her fist. "You son of a-" "As we were saying" the woman said with a victorious smirk. "What would I have to do?" Sakura asked very angry. "You have to accept the mission first" Sakura glared at both elders. "So your saying, if I refuse this mission, you'll kill my family" Sakura asked. "Yes, then you will be placed under arrest" Sakura tightened her fist, her knuckles turning white. "We'll give you some time" the man said. "Report back here by sundown. Oh and we already have Anbu watching your parents. Think carefully" the woman said. "I don't need time. You're threatening my parents then trying to make me the killer" Sakura said with fire in her eyes. The woman stood up and walked to Sakura. "You don't understand do you? You have no choice but to accept this mission" "Tell me the mission then I'll tell you whether I'll accept it or not" Sakura said. The woman sighed as she sat back down. "Fine" she simply said. "I'm sure you heard of Danzou. I'm sure Tsunade has already told you about what he did with the Uchiha clan" the man said. Sakura nodded. "We want you to kill him" Sakura froze. "Your talking about the leader of Anbu" she said as if the realization hit her. The elders nodded. "What did he do?" she asked. "Danzou is getting too power hungry, we have evidence that he has given information over to the Akatsuki and to Orochimaru, as well as our enemy nations" he said. "Then why not use that evidence to convict him" Sakura asked. "If we put him in jail, his subordinates would kill us and destroy the evidence. Thus leaving nothing to go on. He would be released" the woman said. _

Sakura sighed as she felt a tear falling down her face. "I alright lost" she mumbled quietly. "Either way, I'll end up in prison and my parents will be in danger. No matter what happens" Sakura said as she softly cried. "What am I suppose to do" she cried out. 'Itachi….I need you' she thought wiping her face. "I'm so lost" she said staring at the sky. "Kami please….help me…help me" she repeated crying.

_**Later that night~**_

Sakura tied her hair up in a ponytail. She geared up for the mission at hand. 'I have until midnight to kill him' she thought focused. Sakura silently walked through the empty house. She had gotten the elders to make the Anbu watching her parents leave. She took that opportunity to tell them what was going to happen. So at sunset her parents left the village with disguises and different names. 'At least they'll be safe' Sakura thought as she closed the door. "CAW CAW" Sakura turned around and saw a crow. It was sitting on an electric post, with the moonlight glowing around it. *You could run away* Inner said. Sakura looked away from the crow and jumped onto the roof tops. 'I know' Sakura said. She went to the Hokage's tower and put something in Tsunade's mailbox. 'But I can't' Sakura thought as she disappeared into the darkness.

_**With Itachi~**_

Itachi glared at nothing. He was just glaring. Itachi had wanted to check on Sakura, to see if she was ok. So he sent one of his crows to watch her. He saw everything, between when she woke up all the way throughout the day. He even helped her parents when he saw them in the forest. 'Sakura' he thought jumping over the gates of Konoha. He had to admit, she was being clever about this. Putting copies of files that the elders showed her, and her mission scroll into Tsunade's mailbox was genius. But he saw one flaw in that. He wasn't going to let Sakura get caught, he was going to take her. Itachi watched from the shadows as Sakura used stealth to get into the Anbu building. Quietly killing Anbu guards. Somehow through the darkness Itachi lost sight of Sakura. He quietly made his way through the darkened hallways. He then felt Sakura's chakra spike. Itachi raced through the hallways, when he saw the half lighted room. He entered it only to see Danzou on the floor dying and Sakura leaning against the wall, holding onto her side. "Y-You" Danzou choked out. Sakura's gazed traveled to Itachi. She stared at him. He could tell that she had been crying, seeing as her eyes were a little puffy. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked emotionless. Itachi appeared by her side and grabbed her hand. Once he gripped it, Itachi could feel warm liquid drip from his and her fingers.

_**Sakura POV~**_

Sakura could feel Itachi's grip tighten. As if he didn't want to let go. "Why did you come here?" Sakura asked. Itachi was silent. He was practically dragging her through the hallways. "We have to hurry before his guards come" Itachi said. "But-" "I'm not letting you go down this way. Your parents are safe, everything will be taken care of" Itachi said turning to face her. His Mangekyo eyes were swirling. "Sleep" he said. Sakura blacked out unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! PLEASE :D<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT!**

**I do Not own Naruto  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ONE WEEK LATER<strong>

_**Sakura~**_

"How long is she going to sleep?" a familiar voice said. "Until she wakes up" "Smartass" "You asked the stupid question" "Why don't both of you idiots shut up" the third voice said. He earned two glares. "Why doesn't everyone shut up" Sakura mumbled rolling over on her side. The room was silent. Sakura with her eyes still closed was taking in the moment. She screamed and jumped up out of the bed. "CALM DOWN!" Kisame yelled. Deidara and Sasori were against the wall breathing heavily. They weren't expecting her to scream. Sakura finally realizing who was around her she lowered her stance and gave a relief sigh. "What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. Kisame walked to her and lead her back to the bed. "We were instructed to tell you everything, in case you woke up" he said. Sakura stared at him curiously. "You killed Danzou" he started. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Obviously" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone. "That's not all, while you were knocked out many things have changed" he said. "How long was I out?" Sakura asked. "A week" Deidara said butting into the conversation. Sasori had left to go get something to drink for Sakura. "You made it sound like I was in a coma for years Kisame" Sakura said in a pouting tone. Kisame rolled his eyes. "But anyways, during that time Itachi left the Akatsuki, the group has disbanded so your blonde friend is safe" Kisame said.

Sakura stared at him very confused. " Us four fought off the Akatsuki. The group disbanded" Sasori said entering the room with a cup of tea. Sakura nodded. "But just because it disbanded, doesn't mean Naruto is out of danger" Sakura stated. Kisame sighed. "Anyways" he said getting back to the story. "We're in hiding" Kisame said. Sakura nodded understanding. "This may be our last time seeing each other" Deidara said. Sakura looked at them all, sad faces. Sort of. "I see" Sakura said lowering her head. "Thank you all for everything you've done" she said slightly bowing to them. Deidara smiled, while Sasori messed her hair up. Kisame smirked. "It was interesting" Sasori said walking out of the room. Sakura giggled. As Itachi entered the room. ""Deidara, Kisame" Itachi said. Deidara and Kisame left the room. "Stay here" Itachi said closing the door. 'Like I have somewhere to go' Sakura thought sarcastically. About ten minutes later Itachi returned. He sat on the edge of Sakura's bed. "I talked to the Hokage" Itachi said. Sakura's eyes widened. "Everything is fine, but you won't be returning home" Itachi said at the very confused Sakura. "We're leaving" he said. "Leaving?" Sakura asked. "Where are we going?" she questioned. Itachi smirked and leaned in. He stopped when their foreheads touched. "A place where Akatsuki, or anyone can find us" he said right before he slowly kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Well...I just want to say that you guys are all awesome.**

**Thank you all for being with me throughout the whole story!**

**ARIGATO EVERYONE! :')  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THREE YEARS LATER<strong>

The sun was shining over a vast forest. Birds flew happily in the sky, the beautiful blue sky. Deep in the vast forest was a small cottage. Big enough for a small family. Sakura was standing by the sink, washing up a few dishes humming to herself. Over the years she had grew her hair out, and it now reached to the middle of her back. Her emerald green eyes were filled with happiness once again. Sakura stopped humming and looked behind her. "SASUKE! DADDY'S HOME!" She yelled. A little boy, sitting in the other room playing with toys ran through the hallway and out the door. He got to the porch and looked around. "Where? Where?" he asked looking left and right. "Here" his father's voice said. Sasuke looked behind him and gave a big smile. Running to his fathers arms. That is until Itachi put his fingers up, and poked Sasuke on his forehead. Sakura giggled from the door way.

'Why he wanted to name him Sasuke still escapes me' she thought to herself. Sakura smiled to herself and listened to the conversation that was going on between father and son. "I almost caught the butterfly, but it flew in the tree" Sasuke said. "Itachi, maybe you should start teaching him to climb tree's" Sakura yelled from the porch. Itachi looked at her and smiled. She was always beautiful. He sat Sasuke down and walked to her kissing her. "How are my girls doing today?" he asked. Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You still think it's going to be a girl?" she asked as Itachi rubbed her stomach. "It's too early to tell" she said shaking her head. Itachi smirked. "It's going to be a girl" he said. Sakura hugged him. "Welcome home" she said smiling. "WELCOME HOME DADDY!" Sasuke yelled running to him. Itachi smiled as he picked Sasuke up. "I'm home" he said smiling.

**THE END**


End file.
